


Рискованное селфи

by Natali_Dracula



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Contest, Gen, Imperial Snapchat, Imperials need some Entertainment, Mention of Death, Vader Sighs Wearily, Who can get the closest shot of Darth Vader and not die, artfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natali_Dracula/pseuds/Natali_Dracula
Summary: Адмирал Пиетт принял вызов и выиграл небольшое соревнование в Имперском Снэпчате. Каким образом ему удалось сделать селфи буквально под боком у Вейдера и остаться в живых?(Обновление: Недавно я обнаружила, что на этом сайте уже есть фанфик 2018 года с такой же тематикой. Во время написания своего фанфика я ещё не прочитала его. Извините)
Kudos: 14





	Рискованное селфи

**Author's Note:**

> Думаю, какая-то часть фанатов "Звёздных Войн" хотя бы раз находила на просторах Интернета рисунки с этим соревнованием. В Инстаграме ник этой художницы mariettaart.  
> Её комиксы прекрасны *звуки плача и восхищения*

Имперский флот. Имперская армия. Жёсткая дисциплина, строгий порядок, тотальный контроль, постоянные проверки на прочность в условиях войны, наказание за ошибки и слабость — смерть в битве или от рук суровых начальников. На службе требовалось быть дроидом — чётко выполнять поставленные задачи, не руководствуясь эмоциями и стремлением к личной выгоде во вред выгоде Империи. Однако в свободное от службы время всем — от простых солдат до самых вышестоящих офицеров — ничто человеческое было не чуждо. Развлечения были необходимы, и для них вовсю использовались социальные сети, мессенджеры, видеохостинги и прочие прелести, разгоняющие скуку обычных гражданских.

Недавно один молодой офицер по глупости и отчаянной смелости встряхнул затихнувших в последнее время в «сети» имперцев, бросив вызов в соревновании «Кто сможет сделать самый близкий снимок Вейдера и не умереть» с прилагающейся фотографией. Пареньку повезло, что ситх смотрел в другую сторону и находился довольно далеко. Все армейские и флотские заинтересованно зашевелились в онлайне: стали чаще проверять Снэпчат на наличие новых глупцов-храбрецов, обсуждать, осуждать или наоборот подначивать. Одни просто следили за развитием событий, другие принимали непосредственное участие, третьи только набирались смелости для этого. Такого актива и оживления не было с момента назначения на «Палаче» нового адмирала, когда все искали причины повышения сразу на три звания и делали ставки, сколько же продержится в живых новоиспечённый командующий флагманом. Всякого рода квесты запускались ради развлечения и раньше, но они были не так интересны, банальны. Нынешний квест это совершенно другой уровень. Азарт от брошенного вызова и адреналин от риска в случае провала бушевали в служащих Империи. Сфотографировать как можно ближе самого Лорда Вейдера, Главнокомандующего и ситха — эта цель вызывала благоговейный трепет и леденящий страх, перехватывающий дыхание. Это лишь подкармливало азарт — попробовать, добиться успеха, ведь наградой будет негласное повышение уважения сослуживцев, удовольствие от выполнения опасной задачи, радость на грани истерики в тот миг, когда фото будет отправлено, а ты чудом и удачей продолжишь жить. Ну и, разумеется, сам снимок, сделанный лично, несущий в себе воспоминание, да ещё и с какого-нибудь ракурса, который не увидишь на официальных фото в Голонете.

Кто-то пытался сделать фото, но не успевал поймать момент (с виду крупный ситх умел появляться и исчезать как-то незаметно), кто-то успевал, но в итоге не выкладывал из-за, например, смазанности фото. Таким образом, неизвестно, сколько всего человек приняло участие в соревновании, но представлено публике было всего лишь четыре снимка. Следующему участнику после того молоденького парня не повезло — от взгляда на его фотографию всех пробирала дрожь, а кто-то и вовсе отказывался от участия, даже если до этого был намерен попробовать. Болтающиеся на пару десятков сантиметров над полом ноги офицера, сапоги Главнокомандующего и ракурс снизу не оставляли сомнений о судьбе несчастного. Следом фото выложил ещё один офицер-счастливчик, сумевший уловить момент, когда Лорд стоял к нему спиной и был вовлечён в разговор. Последний снимок находился в рейтинге на первом месте уже около недели: какой-то штурмовик умудрился заснять Вейдера с зажжённым световым мечом прямо во время боя с повстанцами. Провокационные слова: «Вы не сможете сделать снимок лучше этого, нерфопасы!» мозолили глаза остальным желающим прославиться в кругу коллег. В том числе и адмиралу «Палача». Особенно ему. Другим участникам приходилось вылавливать редкие моменты, когда они могли без подозрений находиться близко к Лорду, в то время как Пиетт по должности законно проводил рядом с Вейдером бо́льшую часть своей смены, почти ежедневно. Тем не менее, какой-то штурмовик прямо на ходу успел сделать селфи на фоне битвы и ситха, а адмирал так и не попытался. Фирмус никогда не отличался азартностью, предпочитал не рисковать, а действовать осторожно, но в этом случае даже его охватило желание победить. Другие офицеры тоже знали, что командующий флагманом скорее просто тихо постоит в сторонке, чем рискнёт навлечь на себя гнев ситха. Пиетт с удовлетворённой усмешкой представлял, какой бум вызвало бы его неожиданное селфи максимально близко к Вейдеру, да ещё и после долгого отсутствия новых снимков, из-за чего многие уже хотели объявить победителем штурмовика. Сколько бы посыпалось комментариев в духе: «Что?! Как?! Невозможно! И адмирал туда же? Как Лорд смог не заметить этого?», а уж как адмирал поднялся бы в глазах подчинённых и коллег, ведь «Не струсил, хотя с такого высокого звания было бы очень долго и больно падать». Однако Фирмус уже неделю трусил, потому что не хотел, добившись колоссальным трудом своей должности и даже избежав один раз наказания за промах, умереть из-за такой ребяческой глупости. Хотя, раз уж ему простили исчезновение Сокола в гиперпространстве, то, возможно, проявят снисходительность и в этот раз... Так думал Пиетт, поглядывая украдкой из левой части мостика на спину Лорда. Он не мог, ну просто не мог удержаться. Он должен победить. Он адмирал, назначенный лично Вейдером.

Фирмус подошёл к ситху сбоку и чуть позади, чтобы передать тому датапад для ознакомления. Пока Главнокомандующий был занят чтением, Пиетт безуспешно пытался дышать размеренно и успокоить бешено колотящееся сердце. Он быстро окинул взглядом мостик, убедившись, что никто не наблюдает, а затем бросил ещё один осторожный взгляд вверх, на профиль чёрной маски. Ничего сложного: тихо и незаметно достать устройство, чуть развернуться туловищем и навести повыше сам экран, убрать с лица панику и заменить её самодовольством... Через секунду дрожащие руки Пиетта резко оказались пусты.

— За мной, адмирал.

Все были слишком заняты, чтобы заметить манипуляции Фирмуса, поэтому приказ ситха никого не заставил провожать адмирала сочувствующим взглядом — они думали, что его позвали просто на обсуждение новой информации или составление плана.

Вейдер небрежно бросил на стол датапад и личный планшет Фирмуса, демонстрируя своё раздражение и недовольство, заставив и так едва дышащего от страха офицера вздрогнуть.

— Вы живы до сих пор, только потому что на выбор нового компетентного адмирала мне понадобилось бы время. Недолгое. Так что вы не незаменимы. От вас зависит, уйдёте вы отсюда своими ногами или вас вынесут. Это понятно?

— Да, Милорд, — быстро ответил Фирмус, только чудом не заикнувшись. Его ноги почти свело судорогой от напряжения, пока он пытался удержать себя на месте, глядя на ситха, приближавшегося по-хищному медленно.

— Отлично. А теперь советую отвечать честно и лаконично. Участником какого заговора вы стали? — Фирмус окончательно уронил с лица маску спокойствия и уставился в красноватые визоры с неподдельными шоком и ужасом. Находясь к Вейдеру почти вплотную, Пиетт ощутил своей кожей будто осязаемый гнев. Ему показалось, что на секунду у Главнокомандующего от злости дрогнул голос. — Одному офицеру-самоубийце я уже свернул шею, когда он попытался меня сфотографировать. Теперь вы. А ещё в последнее время я заметил в свою сторону внезапно возросший интерес всего экипажа. Значит ли это, что мне стоит устроить массовую казнь среди флота и армии, адмирал?

Фирмус больше не мог сдерживать дрожь во всём теле, когда его конечности, туловище и горло опутало ледяной яростью, словно настоящими цепями. Вейдер подумал, что попытки его сфотографировать могут быть связаны с заговором. Безобидное соревнование из индивидуальной опасности превратилось во всеобщую. Пиетта и всех остальных подозревали в измене, предательстве. Всем прекрасно было известно, что такое Лорд не прощал. А это значило, что им всем конец, если прямо сейчас адмирал не переубедит Главнокомандующего. И как назло от страха у офицера перехватило горло, и он не смог сказать ни слова. Вейдер молчание понял по-своему, как подтверждение своего подозрения. Пиетт почувствовал тёмное, нетерпеливое присутствие в сознании и за мгновение до того, как его мозги начали бы выворачивать наизнанку, в панике выпалил сипло:

— Это не заговор!

От его разума отстранились. Ярость не утихла, но пока передумала наносить удар, замерев в ожидании объяснений. Фирмус нервно сглотнул и продолжил говорить уже нормальным голосом.

— Это не заговор, Милорд. Клянусь, я никогда не пошёл бы на такое. Это всего лишь... — офицер досадливо поморщился от глупости того, что собирался сказать, — соревнование. В Снэпчате. Кто сможет сделать самый близкий снимок Лорда Вейдера и не умереть.

Шипящее дыхание не сбилось, не поменялась поза, но Пиетт каким-то образом мог поклясться, что ситх замер в недоумении и что его брови, скорее всего, нахмурились от неверия в такой бред. Адмирал снова ощутил чужака в своём сознании и зажмурился в ожидании боли, но получил только слабое головокружение и покалывание в затылке. Его явно пощадили, пока проверяли правдивость его слов в воспоминаниях. Невидимые «цепи» ослабли и отпустили его тело. Вейдер выпрямился, больше не нависая над офицером, и отошёл. У Главнокомандующего, разумеется, был доступ ко всему, и он тоже при желании смог бы сидеть в социальных сетях, общаться с подчинёнными под другим или своим именем и так далее. Однако он считал это пустой тратой времени, да и самого времени на развлечения у него было не так много. Таким образом, он даже не представлял, что творилось среди его людей в «сети». Через воспоминания Фирмуса он своими глазами увидел все эти фотографии, обсуждения на форумах и сильно удивился.

— Что же заставило **вас** , осознавая риски, принять участие в этом абсурдном квесте?

— Азарт, — честно признался немного успокоившийся адмирал. — И... Я подумал, Милорд, что если я выиграю в этом соревновании, то это поднимет мой авторитет. Соответственно, и ваш тоже, потому что именно вы назначили меня.

— А ещё вы подумали, что если я вас не убил после инцидента с Соколом, то за фотографию не убью тем более, — Вейдер не спрашивал, а констатировал факт, поэтому Пиетт промолчал, покаянно опустив взгляд в пол на пару мгновений. — Какая глупость. Один человек даже был убит мной из-за неё, — прокомментировал ситх затею своих подчинённых после долгой паузы. — Как могло прийти в голову желание сфотографироваться со мной?

Фирмус чуть нахмурился на этот риторический вопрос. Что-то в нём было не так. Он мог бы сказать, что видит в этом вопросе то ли заниженную самооценку, то ли прямо-таки ненависть к самому себе, если бы человеком перед ним был не Лорд ситхов. Хотя как можно было что-то утверждать, если никто на самом деле не знал, что происходило в голове у Главнокомандующего, о его прошлом, о его возможных психологических травмах? На адмирала накатило Сила знает откуда взявшееся желание как-то успокоить своего командира, объяснить, что не все подчинённые испытывают к ситху лишь страх и ненависть — есть и уважающие его люди, есть даже обожающие, как штурмовики. Однако, как только Фирмус собрался осторожно сказать о том, что желающие сфотографироваться с Вейдером действительно есть и почему они этого хотят, Главнокомандующий продолжил:

— Успокойтесь, Пиетт — вашей жизни никто не грозит. Вы должны будете выйти за пределы моего кабинета, как после обычного отчёта. Я вернусь на мостик позже. Можете сделать фото, когда посчитаете нужным, — к офицеру подплыл по воздуху его планшет. — Ничего не имею против штурмовиков, но победа пусть будет за назначенным лично мной адмиралом, — почти в точности повторил Лорд слова Фирмуса, объясняя своё решение.

— Благодарю, Милорд!

Чувство дежавю охватило Пиетта, когда на мостике всё повторилось в точности, как около двух часов назад. Он подошёл к Вейдеру сбоку, почти вплотную, передал ему новый датапад для чтения, посмотрел по сторонам, убедившись, что все были заняты своими делами, чуть нервно взглянул на профиль маски ситха. Разница была в том, что теперь адмирал, хоть и не без настороженности, но в целом спокойно сделал селфи (слову своего командира он доверял), что помогло ему даже выглядеть на снимке уверенным и с естественной полуулыбкой. В завершение надпись: «Я выиграл». Нетерпеливо и с предвкушением опубликовать. Со стороны Вейдера раздалось более громкое шипение, чем обычно, что звучало как «вздох уставшей матери».

Пиетт позволил себе едва заметную усмешку, когда окинул взглядом мостик. Сейчас все эти люди не имели права отвлекаться от работы, но после окончания смены, когда все полезут проверять обновления... Конечно, эта победа досталась ему не совсем честно. В условиях соревнования этого прописано не было, но все понимали, что по умолчанию снимок должен быть сделан скрытно от Главнокомандующего. Однако Фирмус считал свою победу ещё более ценной и достойной уважения, потому что сфотографировать Вейдера тайно — одно дело, а быть пойманным во время попытки, выжить и получить разрешение — совсем другое дело. Но, конечно, об этом знать никто, кроме самого адмирала и Лорда, не будет.


End file.
